Ezy Rider
by Robert Lobeau
Summary: A cool young dude takes his big bike for a drive on a coastal road. Its a hot sunny day with no breeze. He picks up a sexy girl hitch-hiking along the route. The ride makes them both hot and horny. They stop to smoke some weed and take a bathe in a cool seaside rock-pool. Hot steamy sex ensues, but with a difference! The erotic story is told from both his and her perspectives.


EZY RIDER

The Hitcher

I pulled into the gas station to fill up. The bike was still on half empty, but I wanted to hit the lower part of the coast road later on without having to fill up again. It's a great coastal route, plenty of long curves through the undulating headlands, and amazing views …especially on a day like today with the blue sky and glittering sea to the horizon ...and best of all not too much traffic as its midweek. The sun was only a few hours up but already the heat was building. Not a breath of wind. The turquoise sea calmly glittered in the distance in between the pine trees on the other side of the highway. Not a cloud to be seen. I was looking forward to the ride. I hadn't done a long trip on my bike for a while. She was keen too…I could feel it as I started her up.

I pulled out, the 1100cc engine purring smoothly as I slipped into second gear. The heady fumes of gasoline faded just as I was about to join the highway, and something caught my eye. There was a large eucalyptus tree dominating the side of the exit from the gas station where it joins the highway. It's a popular spot for hitchhikers… not so many these days but cars and trucks pulling out after filling up, plenty of shade for a long wait on a hot dry day if needs must – it's a good spot. Dead eucalyptus leaves littered the ground – the scent of which now dominated the still morning air. And there she was, standing leaning back against the thick trunk at the base of the tree, one leg bent up with the foot resting on the peeling bark, concentrating on her cell phone. The wheels of the motorbike slowly rolled towards her. She looked pretty cool. I pulled into the shade and stopped in front of her. Asked her if she was looking for a ride …she didn't appear to have any luggage except for a small shoulder bag. I told her where I was heading. She looked at me for a second and stepped toward the bike. She was stunning. Hispanic, long dark straight hair, slightly hooked nose, the most amazing dark brown eyes, soft wide mouth, full red lips, a cute little pouting grin, and best of all….long slim smooth legs…her short white skirt made her completely sexy cool. I liked. She swung her her bag over her back, hitched up her skirt a little and jumped straight on to the back of the bike saying "Vamanos ya".

I took the first few miles real slow ...we chatted for a bit …just the usual small talk, until my neck began to strain from looking back so many times to talk. She seemed very calm, short straight answers… let me do all the talking mostly. It was getting pretty warm by now, so as the conversation lulled to a halt, I told her to hold on and opened up the throttle. I drove the next couple of hours at speed. We were already on the coast road so the air was cooler, and I could smell the sea …what a relief! The hitcher sat at the back of the bike holding on to the back rest, leaning back, letting her hair stream in the wind….I could just make this out in the side mirrors. She was nice! She seemed to be enjoying herself and the speed and the air too.

Concentrating on the road, and the ever increasing heat of the sun was making me hot and hungry as we approached midday, so I asked her if she wanted to stop for a bite to eat. I knew a little Italian place a couple of miles ahead that served up some really tasty seafood pasta with excellent chilled white wine…that was just what I was after.

I pulled into the carpark, found a shaded spot, kicked down the side stand and clicked off the ignition. She hopped off straight away and began combing her hair with a brush she'd pulled from her bag which she'd taken off her shoulders. I watched her as I locked the bike. She smiled at me and walked ahead toward the restaurant. What a cute ass and a great mover too! I followed. We sat down, ordered and ate in silence. Seafood mixed with garlic and fresh bread dominated our senses as the fans overhead purred the overhead heat sideways. We were both very hungry. Conversation began when the second glass of wine was poured and our hunger and thirst satiated. She was really cute, what with her latino accent and purting lips. I could tell she was relaxing now …I could see it in her eyes. Pupils dilated. She sat back and sighed, pushing her breasts out a little. Her nipples protruded through her light dark top. There was no rush, and she didn't appear to want to get going right away either so I suggested going down to the rocks nearby the sea to have a little number to smoke. A digestif so to speak. Her eyes lit up. I sorted out the bill and soon we were down on the rocks, smoking, enjoying the sea breeze and smell of the ocean. It was pretty strong stuff I'd picked up the other day with a really nice buzz to it. I was soon feeling a bit speedy so suggested we hit the road. She looked at me with a little sparkle in her eyes …wow, I felt that! A tiny charge of electricity shot through my groin. She smiled and said… "OK with me". I bought a bottle of ice cool water from the restaurant once we wer back up near the road, which we both drank down hastily to put out the fire before we headed off.

I really pushed the bike hard for the next 20 miles. The endless long curves round each bay and headland were a pure delight. She was enjoying it too. However, despite the road and the views, all I could think about was the sparkle in her eyes and that tantalizing smile. I still had a buzz in my groin from that smile too, which was kept alive by the vibrations of the bike between my legs. It felt good. Real good. I liked. That weed was a strong aphrodisiac. She had her hands gripping the sides of my jacket and was pressing up against my back. I had on some real thin pants and with wind pushing up her skirt, I could feel her thighs up against my buttocks. Warm and firm in the midday sun. I could feel a definite horn coming on …a real strong one beginning to unbend and bulge up between my legs. That smoke was fuelling it on with every inch it elongated and filled out. The head was soon bursting full and tight.

We were on a long straight piece of road so I arched my back a little and pushed my butt back into her just for fun. "Vamos a ver" I thought to myself. I could feel her pulling back as far as she could go. When we approached the next curve I hit the front brake sharply and she slid right hard into my ass. I pushed back with my butt as we rode round the curve. Wow! I could feel her warm panties pressing up against me. I pushed a little further back as I braked again on entering the next curve. No resistance this time as her thighs opened up then tightened around me for better purchase. No pulling away this time! A couple of bumps on the rode and I could feel her groin rub into my butt. I bet she like that. I was beginning to find it harder to concentrate on the road, especially as I could feel precum juice seeping out of me. She dropped her hands down off the jacket and around my waist as I pulled back the throttle. I was on fire now. I could feel my hardon bursting up and out so I opened my legs to free up some more room. I'm sure she could sense this. I felt like playing with her properly now. I had received the cue. There was a sequence of left and right curves coming up, one after the other, so with each curve I moved form side to side on the seat, moving my butt from side to side ….I moved forward and then ….gently back again, pushing down hard with my knees and thighs and back with my butt on each braking. Through my thin pants I could feel she was hot, pushing into me! She was right up against my back now holding on tight, but I could not see her face in the mirrors. I wish I could!

A few more curves and it was getting unbearable. Both of us were really turned on …the vibration of the powerful bike, the after-buzz of the smoke, the early afternoon heat, and all those curves! I slowed down through the gears and pulled into the side of the road and into a small lay-by looking out over the glittering sea. There was no one around. We jumped off the bike and I turned to face her. She would not look at my face as I moved forward to take her by the hand. I could see she was smiling. My erection was plain to see, bulging out and upwards and seeping juice into the fabric of my pants. She looked down at my pants for a second or two and then up at me eventually, smiling even wider with those full purting lips. "Lets cool off a bit", I said as I took her by the hand. She followed easily as I lead her carefully down a steep path to a big rock pool on the edge of the sea. I had been here many times before. It was one of my favourite spots, hidden from the road above, right next to the sea, quiet and private. When we reached the rockpool, she didn't need any invitation. Right there in front of me next to the pool, she turned her back and stripped off, slipped elegantly down into the big deep rock pool, one step at a time. There had been a spring tide that morning so it was full of cold clear sea water, right up to her neck as the moved forward. What a body is it slipped under! Broad shoulders, narrowing to a slim firm lower back above a tight round muscular ass. Long slim athletic legs and a cute bouncy step. Light brown silky skin, long dark straight hair reaching down as far as that hot ass, waving from side to side. She slipped in under the water and waded over to the far side of the pool. She rested her arms on the flat rock at the edge of the pool facing the ocean, resting her chin on her crossed arms, staring out to sea. I sight for sore eyes indeed!

The sea breeze was cool, blowing right off the incoming smooth swell. The smell of salt water was mixed with the scent of baking hot rocks and seaweed. I soon followed. It was so good to get all that gear off and fall into the water totally nude, especially after the heat, dust and sweat of the ride (not to mention the horn!). My erection was still full, pointing forwards and upwards. I moved slowly down into the cool water towards her. I was still rock hard under the water as I reach a few feet away despite the temperature of the water and the sting of the salt. In under I went, over my head… I was almost at her and I could just make out her body through the mirky salt water. Her rounded ass stuck out with her legs slight ajar. I stood up and closed in ... right in behind her. The head of my erection touched her butt very gently first and then slid in between the lower parts of her buttocks. I slid my arms around her and caressed her small firm breasts. I felt her long silky hair waving against my chest and stomach. I could smell the sea water mixed with the musky scent of her long black hair. She opened her legs a little more, arched her back, pushed her butt out into my middle and moaned. Her nipples were long and hard and erect. I squeezed them between both index fingers and thumbs. I began to slide my erection in and out between her legs.

Soon she pulled away and turned round with lightning speed. She grabbed the back of my head with both hands and moved her head forward, putting her mouth to mine. I could smell the wine and weed on her breath, like sweet opium to my heightened senses – she inserted her tongue all the way, curling it up into the roof of my mouth. She moved her body closer to mine as I wrapped my arms around her waist. And low and behold, I could feel her stiff sex rubbing against my thighs, bending sideways into me. I knew it. Wow! I ran my hands down her back and over her tight buttocks. Such smooth skin and firm muscles! She was really eager now and so was I. She pulled me round and motioned me to sit up on the edge of the flat rock out of the water with my feet bathing in the water. I jumped out and sat down. She spread my legs and put herself in between them, eyeing my throbbing member and taking hold of it with her long slender fingers. She moved her head to one side and let her hair fall over one shoulder. She moved her mouth forward and slid her hot wet pouting lips over the head of my erection, sucking and caressing it with her curving hot tongue. She slid me in all the way to the back of her throat and closed her lips tight shut. Shit! Moving her head up and down while playing with my nipples with her long nails, I could feel myself about to explode but fought to hold it back. I wanted this to last much longer. I put my hands around her head and gently pulled her up, then kissed her hot lips. I could taste the salty seawater mixed in with the juice of my erection.

She jumped out of the pool and lay down on her back on the hot flat rock next to me with her back arched and her head bent backwards towards the sea. I moved over in between her legs and kissed and pulled at her long hard dark nipples with my lips and teeth. I grabbed her curved member and stroked it with my fingers and palm. It had an incredible shape …not so big but curved like a door handle and rock hard! I pulled the foreskin back slowly as she groaned with combined pain and delight. The skin was really tight. I moved down and caressed the purple exposed glistening head with my wet tongue, then slid her in to my mouth all the way… she let out a loud sigh. I moved my head up and down as I massaged her outer thighs. Soon she grabbed my head with both hands and pushed me away. She then jumped up, turned me over and made me lie back, spreading my legs wide to let her in. She moistened her long fingers with her tongue and lubricated my hole, gently. She eased herself in. I could feel it rock hard and curved, slowly moving in all the way. She began moving in and out. She was loosing it now. I looked up as she stared into my eyes wildly. She shook her head from side to side as she thrust her hips backward and forward, faster and faster with her hair flying around her face, sweat dripping. She grabbed my knees firmly and began panting, louder and louder. She was half laughing and crying now. Then suddenly she pulled out, pushed my legs down and came forward to straddle my waist. She grabbed her curved erection and began stroking it, pleading with me to caress her thighs and groin. I did so. She arched her back and threw her head back. I stroked up and down her firm thin thighs and around her groin as she continued stroking. I could feel the contractions begin …getting stronger and stronger... I ringed the base of her erection with my thumb and index finger …she was moaning loudly now and eventually came a strong contraction through the base of her shaft and a sharp spurt - sticky hot white cream shot out of her all over my chest and stomach. And then another contraction … and another …and another. Finally she rested, looking at me grinning, shaking her head from side to side and hissing…Yessss!

She stood up, cool as anything and fell back into the pool behind her, leaving me lying there covered in her sticky juice. I followed her in as she moved into the centre of the pool. I washed myself down under the water and moved toward her. She faced me grinning, purting those sensuous lips at me again. I was bursting by now. As I neared she pulled me close and kissed me. She grabbed my member and turned round leading me to follow her back to the edge of the pool. Once there she turned away and bent forward arching her back, spreading her legs and presenting her ass to me. I spread her cheeks wide under the water with both hands and entered her slowly, first the head and then the shaft. What a tight ass! I pushed forward and in deeper. It was really hot inside there compared to the cool surrounding sea water. I moved in all the way and then out and in, caressing her curved brown back and her tight round buttocks. She was loving it. I heard her moaning as the sea breeze blew over us and the ocean waves gently lapped against the rocks in front. I could feel my balls begin to tighten and the contraction begin. I was on the point of coming and she could feel it too so she straightened up and pulled away. Then turned round and directed me to sit up on the flat rock again out of the water with my legs open. She stood in the pool in front of me…..grinning, staring at my bursting erection. She grabbed it with one hand and slid it into her mouth…still looking up at me with those bright brown eager eyes. She looked down at my shaft and pulled me in deeper wrapping her lips around the base. She moved me in and out of her mouth whilst curving her lips tightly around me, one hand around the base, the other caressing my balls. She could feel I was beginning a strong orgasm. She pulled her head back and moved her index finger and thumb up and down my shaft, sucking at the head and playing with it with her tongue. Faster and faster. Excruciating!. She looked up at me as my erection slid in and out of her mouth …the pink skin of my veined shaft running in and out of her red full lips! She tightened her grip round the base of my erection and pulled her head away, pointing the head towards her open mouth in anticipation …My hips began moving up and down, quickly and strongly in quick succession, uncontrollably. There was no holding back now …. I felt myself dropping into the bottomless void at accelerating speed then with a tremendous reverse thrust I was pulling Gs upward… and upward, BANG …I burst ….I came, uncontrollably spurting long streaks inside her mouth, over her face and down the sides of her cheeks. It ran down her neck and onto her breasts. Beautiful, wonderful …really deep long cataclysmic orgasm. Once the contractions began to subside and were eventually over and the final ejaculation rolled out and down the shaft, she gently kissed the head of my member, pulled away and dived backwards in under the water, cool as you like ….leaving me quivering with delight on that big flat hot rock.

We were both totally relaxed now, floating in the cool water enjoying the wonderful sensation. After a while we got out and dried ourselves off, dressed and headed off up to the road. Back on the bike, I took it easy for the next few miles. It was my favourite part, the best curves, the best light…late afternoon, then dusk….and finally sunset. The nice warm tightness in my groin lasted the rest of the way. The heat of the day eased. The air was now cool and fresh with the smell of pine, the light soft and easy on the eyes. The road finally straightened out and headed inland. We finally reached where she wanted off. She got off the bike, brushed herself down, tidied her hair, smiling at me. We kissed and swapped contacts. Not much was said apart from telling me where she was heading. I would be in touch for sure, and soon. I liked her. I like her a lot.

El Guapo

"DO NOT try contacting me!"…click click click….What an idiot…. "Idiota!" How did I ever get involved with that asshole. Jesus. And now this stupid cell phone battery is dead. "Fuck!" I hate it when guys get all possessive…cramping me out. They're always the same. Mister nice guy… sure, come and stay with me and everything will be cool. So fucking cool that it all goes ice cold! All the questioning.. "Where are you going?" "Why are you wearing that?" "Que haces ahora?" "Donde vas TAN guapa?" Lo odio! No more ….I've had enough. I'm going back to the big city to chill with my friends Cindy and Jade for a while and then go back to work. Get some space for myself again and some money. Sure I like the couple thing, the companionship, the romance, the comforts, the sex, the security…but I hate the control! Shit!

Its still early in the day but its getting hot. Hopefully I'll get to their apartment by nightfall. Gonna be a hot one today, I can feel it. And a long one too. But this is a good spot to wait for a ride though. I've seen people being picked up here many times before.

Here comes a bike, you see. What's this guy staring at? Sitting there on his big cool bike. Wait a minute…he looks kinda cute. Kinda guapo. A lift this quickly! No puede ser. Could be fun though. Oh well, better than being stared at by some fat truck driver with stained armpits as he sucks on his Big Gulp! Nice bike too….why not…great, nearly all the way. "OK, vamanos ya!"

"Yeah ...oh really …that sounds cool ….no ….no …know what ya mean ….huh?…oh yeah ….sure …..no way! …mmm." What's he saying now? "Ok".

God its great to get outa that place. I need a break. I need to start afresh. Get some cash together and go somewhere different. Another city, another country even. Start with a job, some cash, and then move on. Yeah…that's a plan. I feel lucky. This is a good start. A lift real quick, going most of the way too, and seems like a cool guy. Haven't been on a bike this big before. Think I'll stretch back a bit….feel the wind in my hair…..fuck that's good…..what a day! That blue sky is really BLUE ….I like the feel of this bike too ...strong, powerful. I wonder if he can see me through those side mirrors …sure he can. Can't see his eyes through those sun glasses though …think I'll stretch back a bit more. I'm feeling lucky today. Si senyor.

"OK, yeah…me too…" A break off this bike and something to eat would be cool, sure. No breakfast cos' o that big rush to get the hell out of that hell hole. I'm thirsty and hungry. Mmm gaupo, nice pants. He's got a nice ass and a good strong gate…mmm ...doesn't talk too much…what a relief that is... "me gusta". Come to think of it…I haven't had decent sex for a while. There was plenty of it but a bit boring after a while. Always touching my butt and fingering me too hard. And never wanting to take it. That wasn't fair. I like giving it sometimes. And that funny smell he had too….like roasted walnuts or something….and snoring, god!….that was shit… hate not being able to sleep well…sleepless nights.. always puts me in a bad mood!

This is a nice restaurant. God that food smells good…tastes good too…real good! Fresh fish…pasta not too overcooked…and great chilled wine…mmm, tastey, yum.

Hello guapo, nice eyes now that the sunglasses are off ….the same colour as my favourite underwear…light blue. "Si, si"…sure another glass of that wine …gimme gimme.. yeah. I think he's giving me the eye ….I wonder ….Think I'll give him the eye back. No harm in being sociable is there? Especially with this lucky ride.

A walk down to the sea. "OK, that sounds cool"…. "no of course not…no rush at all"…I wonder what he's got under those thin pants of his? Yeah guapo! And he's offering me a smoke too! Hey…things is lookin' up…very up!

Shit this stuff is pretty good…gotta a nice bite to it…yum…aah.

God I'm feeling a bit out of it now ….nice ….God I haven't felt this relaxed in ages…. "me gusta mucho". Its making me feel pretty horny as well …wow ...better stay cool though, especially with this short white skirt on!

On the back of this bike stoned on this coast road with all these curves is really a treat… "Me encanta". I wonder if he's into chicks or …mmm …I wonder what he's into? His leather jacket smells nice…I wonder what his pants are made of…there really soft and thin ….mmm …nice ass too …I can feel those muscles ever so slightly on my thighs.. shit I'm starting to feel realy horny now …I wonder if he can feel my thighs on his ass…..Shit this is a sharp curve.. better sqeeze them together a bit on this curve ….no reaction ….hold on …breaking into this curve …ooh shit this is sharp, I'm squeezing into his ass. I wonder if he did that deliberately? …can he feel me through those pants? …..shit, I'm getting really hot now …can feel the blood filling me up and unbending me. Nicely packed in between my legs though with these tight panties on. I can feel it unbending a little. I'm sure he can feel my legs now ….shit this smoke is really nice …I wonder what speed we're doing…it feels really fast…. "me encanta"…God…he's teasing me … I'm sure of it now …he's pushing back into me! If this goes on like this …I'm gonna come …can he feel my bulge? Shit ….I can't let go …if I come it'll leak onto the seat and run forward, then he'll feel it through his pants!…It'll wet his seat and his pants…shit, oh but it feels so good… "madre mia!" Another tight curve, I'm gonna have to hold on tight otherwise I'll fall off. I'm sure he can feel me now. Bet if I let my hands drop down to his thighs I'll find a big hard boner down there. Better not though. I wanna get there in one piece, no accidents. Wow!

Oh good we're slowing down ….thank God we're stopping. I can't rearrange my panties infront of him…oh well! Where are we? He's taking me by the hand. And yes, I was right, look at that big boner!

"A swim?" Sounds devine… "come on then"…Phew. Chance to cool off a bit. But if he makes a move, I'm gonna really lose it. I'm so hot! I'll just wait an' see.

Shit this place is beautiful and that water looks outa this world…I'm going in first…splash.. ahhh..that's better…I hope he can't see my front under the water .. this water feels so nice on my skin and I'm out of those tight panties too, phew! There's a nice spot over by that flat rock…let's see if he comes over….I know he's gonna come over…I just know it.

Here he comes….mmm…Come on guapo. God, he's caressing me and I can feel his erection in between my legs.. he's putting has arms around me.. I knew it... he is so hot too…ooh…OK then, think I'll arch my back a little….come in baby…I wanna feel you. Here you are…I'll open my legs a little and let you in….Mmm…Yes. Shit I can't stand this any more...I'm gonna kiss him, I wanna see those eyes again… Mmmm nice lips….guapisimo!

Come on let's get up there….I wanna suck that hardon of yours….he's as hungry as me… "que bien"…mmm big…really nice curve….nice soft tight skin….right I'm gonna get inside you …but first….suck me…suck that guapo ..mmmm….shit that's good….fuck I'm gonna….quick stop…hold on….ok guapo, turn over and open your legs, I wanna see those eyes….open up and take this….ahhh….and this….ahhh….and this….ahhh..ahhhh…aahhhhh…I'm coming…..take me ….take me all over your chest….oh yeah….. "Yessss!"

Shit…I haven't come like that for ages. "Increible!". OK. Let's see what he does now. Splash! God this water is good…so cool. Here he comes….. ok guapo….take me….I'm all yours … I wanna feel you inside me…wait a minute, let's go over here, there you are…mmm…still a bit sore from all the fucking over the last few weeks.. but hey…this is nice and smooth and gentle…this is much better.. he knows what he's doing.. mmm. Right…that's enough…I wanna see you come guapo….yeah…what nice eyes…a bit more in my mouth…mmm…give those balls a light squeeze….here he comes…...I can feel it starting ….. a bit more….here it comes, god he's really pumping now….and…shit, wow….god its really salty and hot…. "que bien, guapo!".

That was something else …oh I'm so relaxed now …he is cute. I like. I like. God I'm so happy I made that move this morning. What an escape! What a relief …it almost feels like freedom again….shit I hope it lasts. OK, let's get going then.

Big bike, yeah. Smooth curves, nice ass, I'm gonna hold on tight again…close my eyes. Cool air. This leather smells so good. I'm almost dropping off…better hold on tight.

Oh..now we're stopping..

"Here's my number", "I'll be there for some time".. "I'd love to"… "That sounds cool"….. "Hasta pronto, guapo".


End file.
